<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wallpaper by hellcsweetie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853974">Wallpaper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellcsweetie/pseuds/hellcsweetie'>hellcsweetie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intimacy Is A B*tch [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Suits (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellcsweetie/pseuds/hellcsweetie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey notices Donna's phone wallpaper.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Intimacy Is A B*tch [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wallpaper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a lazy Thursday night, one of the firsts they’re spending at his apartment. Donna’s been here many times, but only on less than a handful as his girlfriend, and it feels… different. She’s always made herself at home in all of his spaces, almost like she knew all along she’d end up staying for good, but his condo had been one space she hadn’t fully permeated yet.</p>
<p>Now Harvey looks over at her, sprawled on his couch in one of his t-shirts and yoga pants, a glass of wine in hand, and he thinks she has permeated it just fine. They’re watching Law &amp; Order SVU reruns, which Donna always says is the perfect filler show for when you don’t know what you want to watch, and after just a few weeks Harvey is already forced to agree. They’re leaning against opposing arms of the couch, Donna’s legs stretched out between them, close enough for him to stroke mindless patterns on her calf, while his own are resting on the footstool in front of him.</p>
<p>It all makes for a very domestic image, one impressively less exciting than what he would have normally had going on for a Thursday night a couple of years ago, but one he wouldn’t trade for the world right now. He spent so many years worrying about what he wanted from love; little did he know he just needed Donna and the rest would fall into place.</p>
<p>She moves to stand up, picking up both their wine glasses and going over to the kitchen for a refill. He’s distracted suddenly by her phone lighting up with a text. He doesn’t care about the message itself; both know the other’s password but they have never, nor will ever, go through the other’s phone. But the movement catches his attention and he notices something he hadn’t really noticed before. </p>
<p>“Hey, what’s that picture?” he asks as she sits back down, placing their half-full glasses on the coffee table and curling her legs towards him again. </p>
<p>“What picture?” she looks at him with a confused little frown, his hand absentmindedly reclaiming its spot on her shin.</p>
<p>“Your wallpaper,” he nods towards her phone, referencing the image of emerald green waves crashing and swirling around the display.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Donna shrugs, “It’s just a picture I like.” She turns back to Stabler and Benson but Harvey remains… bugged. He eyes her phone for a moment longer; this is the most serious relationship he’s ever been in, and he’s notoriously bad at relationships in the first place, so he doesn’t really know what the conventions are, what is or isn’t supposed to happen. He trusts Donna and her feelings for him and he feels ridiculous for even noticing this, let alone being affected by it. So he drags his attention back to the TV.</p>
<p>She knows him, though, and so she notices there’s something on his mind.</p>
<p>“What?” she asks, eyes not even leaving the show in front of them, but he can see a knowing smirk on her lips. </p>
<p>“What what?” he feigns ignorance.</p>
<p>“You asked me about my wallpaper and now you’re being weird. What’s going on?”</p>
<p>“I’m not being weird,” he practically pouts. God, what a clown.</p>
<p>Donna simply throws him one of her signature looks. </p>
<p>He sighs. “It’s nothing, really. I just… thought maybe you’d have a picture of us as a wallpaper. You know, ‘cause some couples sometimes do. I think. I wouldn’t really know,” he shrugs and it’s all so visibly forced, so inadequate, so ridiculous, he has to physically stop himself from just walking out the door and never coming back.</p>
<p>Donna laughs. “Oh, sure, like <em> you’d </em> have a picture of us as <em> your </em>wallpaper.”</p>
<p>He grins nervously, doing his best to hide his discomfort. “Yeah, I know.”</p>
<p>Then, a beat.</p>
<p>He’s sitting impossibly still. Donna slowly turns to him, narrows her eyes. He refuses to meet her gaze, continues to watch the detectives storm an abandoned warehouse where the rapist is supposed to be hiding.</p>
<p>“Harvey,” she says calmly, though he knows this tone; it’s the tone she uses when she’s about to walk all over him. He just hums his response. “Give me your phone.”</p>
<p>“No,” he replies, a bit too quickly, too defensively, and that’s his fatal mistake.</p>
<p>She lifts one threatening brow. His eyes fly to his phone on the coffee table; it takes half a breath before they’re both lunging forward. Unfortunately for him, she’s slightly closer, and manages to snatch the device up just as he’s about to reach it.</p>
<p>He braces for her reaction, genuinely unsure of whether she’s going to make fun of him.</p>
<p>Donna presses the home button. The screen lights up. She blinks.</p>
<p>Harvey can’t see it from here because she’s leaning away from him to keep the phone out of his reach, but he knows that when she pressed that button the screen lit up to show a black and white picture of her in a bar playfully cuddling her half-drunk martini glass against her cheek, a carefree smile on her lips, her eyes closed in jest.</p>
<p>He remembers that night vividly, how light and easy it all felt. They went out for drinks after Louis became managing partner, and she looked so unbelievably beautiful and they had such an unbelievably good time together, he cannot for the life of him explain why he didn’t make a move then.</p>
<p>He loves this picture. Everybody knows Donna is fun and a guaranteed good time, but this picture is the kind of silly, spontaneous, unassuming fun they only ever have with each other. It’s been that way for years and they have always known it, how there are certain things they will only do with each other, like drinking absinthe and making goofy poses and playing air guitar on the couch in his office.</p>
<p>This picture is her, the side of her only he is fortunate enough to see, and even beyond the way she looks and the unexpected high quality of the picture, what he likes most about it is that it serves as a reminder that that is his reality now, and that that was the last time he went out for drinks with her without taking her home afterwards.</p>
<p>“What?” she asks almost stridently, shaking him from his reverie, “Since when?” She finally turns to him and her eyes are comically wide in shock.</p>
<p>He gives her a sheepish half-smile. “About a week ago. It popped up on my phone as one of those ‘memories’ things the photos app does. It’s from that time we went out for drinks-”</p>
<p>“When Louis became managing partner, yeah, I remember,” she says, looking slightly gobsmacked, before turning back to the phone.</p>
<p>He feels completely idiotic and childish with his girlfriend for a screensaver while Donna has a cool, stylish picture of the ocean. He’s about to ask for his phone back so he can replace the picture of her with one of the default stock photos that come with the phone when she places the device back on the coffee table and turns to him.</p>
<p>He barely has time to read her expression before she’s grinning against his lips.</p>
<p>“You’re such a sap,” she murmurs once they part, still so close he can feel her lips moving.</p>
<p>“I know,” he snickers even as he blushes.</p>
<p>“I love it,” she confesses, voice earnest before she kisses him again.</p>
<p>A few days later he presses the home button on her phone to find a picture of himself, asleep in her bed, bathed in soft morning light, hair dishevelled and face half buried in her pillow, just like he knows she likes him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>